el pandillero y la dama
by samuel.rodrigo.142
Summary: mark un pandillero y clover una yegua de alta sociedad como llegaron a conocerse y enamorarse y que dificultades enfrentaran.


El pandillero y la dama.

Capitulo 1

Era un buen día en maneattan y todos los ponis se levantaban para comenzar con sus labores diarias, incluyendo los barrios bajos de la ciudad donde es muy probable que si entras ahí no salgas, en uno de los apartamentos de la zona, un pony de tierra de pelaje blanco, melena y cola verde y ojos azules, de nombre mark cars, se levantaba, para comenzar su día, pero al contrario de la mayoría de los ponis él era un pandillero, pero a el no le gusta esa vida pero prácticamente se vio obligado a meterse en esa vida porque sus padres habían muerto dejándolo a cargo de sus dos hermanos y empezó a robar, sus hermanos siguieron sus pasos y se unieron a una banda, fueron asesinados en una guerra de bandas hace 5 años, sus edades 14 y 16, después de la muerte de sus hermanos, se unió a la banda donde estaban sus hermanos, a sus 26 años siente que su vida puede ser mucho mejor, ni siquiera tenia cutie mark. Ese día era el día de los corazones y cascos y el como todos los años iba a ir al centro de maneattan donde estaba el festival y aunque estaba soltero y nunca había tenido una novia le gustaba con sus amigos y pasar un buen rato.

Mientras en otra parte de maneattan, una bella pegaso de nombre clove, de pelaje verde, melena y cola de color negro, ojos marrones, su cutie mark era un diploma con una cinta roja demostrando su gran inteligencia, pero también era arrogante y una molesta cuando se trataba de los estudios, además no le gustaba tener una relación formal ella prefería acostarse con cualquier semental con cual tuviera oportunidad, su edad era 23 años y como cada 14 febrero iría al centro para el día de los corazones y cascos tan solo para enamorar un semental y llevárselo a la cama.

Mark estaba caminando por el centro de maneattan en el festival con dos amigos uno un unicornio de pelaje azul, melena blanca con rayas amarillas, ojos verdes y cutie mark de un bate y una pelota de béisbol, su nombre era paul lesh y era una en el béisbol con solo 20 años, el otro un pony de tierra, de pelaje café, melena y cola purpura oscuro, ojos anaranjados y no tenia cutie mark, su nombre era saul ortega y pertenecía a la misma banda que mark y tenían la misma edad.

Mientras los tres amigos hablaban y se reían, clover estaba sola buscando un semental, ella quería alguien a quien no hubiera llevado a la cama pero claro su fama de acostarse con cualquier semental que se le cruzase se había extendido como pólvora y la estaban evitando a toda costa y sin darse cuenta choco contra un poste por no prestar atención, un semental la ayudo a levantarse y lo que vio le agrado, pelaje blanco una hermosa melena y cola verde y ojos azules, cuando vio a ese semental sintió lo que nunca ella había sentido amor, entonces el semental pregunto:

¿estas bien chica?.

Eh si estoy bien gracias por cierto cual es tu nombre. Respondió clove perdida en la mirada del semental.

Jejeje que bien que estés bien y mi nombre es mark cars. Respondió el semental con una amplia sonrisa.

Mi nombre es clove mucho gusto en conocerte. Dijo clove.

Mark se despidió de clove con una sonrisa y su casco, cuando mark se fue de su vista clove sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse de la cabeza a ese semental pero no pudo le pareció bastante guapo y amigable, así que decidió buscarlo, mientras ya afuera del festival, mark y sus amigos se estaban marchando, los amigos de mark con dos yeguas y mark solo como todos los años no por que ninguna yegua se fijara en el mas bien lo contrario las yeguas trataban de seducirlo pero el amablemente las rechazaba el quería encontrar a la yegua que amara de verdad y no solo una noche como hacían sus amigos.

Mark estaba caminando por la ciudad a pesar de la vida que llevaba el era muy amable pero a veces terco y un poco necio, además de que a veces perdía la paciencia y se enojaba tanto que era mejor irse de ahí, pero bueno volviendo a la caminata de mark el estaba en la parte rica de la ciudad, cuando se encontró una cara conocida, era la pegaso que el había ayudado, pero no venia sola estaba abrazada con un semental unicornio, mientras entraban en una casa, el siguió caminando como si no hubiera visto nada de todas maneras no conocía a esa yegua y solo la había ayudado. Mark cuando llego a su casa y prendio su televisor (nota de autor: en esta historia existen los televisores en equestria) y se puso a ver las noticias, nada interesante, después se puso a leer un libro hasta las 9:30 de la noche y se fue a dormir.

**Hola a todos y les presente este nuevo proyecto si les gusta mucho lo continuare, también quiero decirles que cancelare la historia de un humano en equestria solo temporalmente por falta de ideas, ahora ya saben dejen review con sus opiniones acerca de esta historia romantica y hasta el próximo capitulo adiós**


End file.
